Color of The Sky
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: "Apa kau putus asa lagi, Hinata-chan?" pertanyaan Naruto-kun tidak perlu aku jawab. Dia pasti sudah tau jawabanku lewat raut wajahku kini yang kusut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menyerah bersama. Kau dan aku, kita berhenti menggapai bintang."


COLORS OF THE SKY

a naruto fanfiction

by

Purplelicious Violetta

.

Diclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Purplelicious Violetta

Rate: T

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: OOC, Hinata's PoV, Miss typo (s)

Summary: Semangati aku lagi, Naruto-kun. Semangati aku seperti biasanya. "Apa kau putus asa lagi, Hinata-chan?" pertanyaan Naruto-kun tidak perlu aku jawab. Dia pasti sudah tau jawabanku lewat raut wajahku kini yang kusut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menyerah bersama. Kau dan aku, kita berhenti menggapai bintang!"

.

.

.

Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit umum Konoha. Kisahku bukanlah kisah dimana seseorang berusaha menggapai cita-citanya, namun kisah seseorang yang menyerah menggapai bintang. Ya, aku. Cita-citaku adalah seorang pelukis terkenal. Bahkan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku menggapai citaku itu. Namun, semua berubah saat aku jatuh cinta. Disaat aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang membuatku berhenti menggapai citaku. Namun sayangnya, dia kini telah tiada. Dia adalah sejarah hidupku. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

"Hinata, permainan warnamu masih sangat kaku! Bermainlah dengan warna-warna yang lebih gelap dan kuat!" komentar Kurenai-sensei, pembimbingku di kelas seni lukis ini. "Baik, Sensei." Dia pergi dari hadapanku, mengecek murid-muridnya yang lain. Setiap hari Kurenai-sensei selalu mengomentari hasil lukisanku, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengkritik hasil lukisanku. Bagiku itu adalah sebuah motivasi yang beliau berikan agar aku bisa meningkatkan kualitasku menjadi seorang pelukis. Namun terkadang kata-katanya menyakitkan. Sangat mengena pada hatiku yang rentan.

Adakalanya aku merasa ingin menyerah untuk melukis. Namun ada pula alasanku untuk tetap bertahan dan terus mengejar impianku. Apakah Kurenai-sensei tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana lelahnya, betapa sakitnya saat aku terus-menerus dikritik? Apakah Kurenai-sensei pernah merasakannya? Terkadang itu membuatku kesal padanya.

Tapi, untung saja aku tidak egois menanggapi kekesalanku. Aku masih memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyerah. Orang yang selalu mendukungku. Naruto-kun.

.

Sore ini kelas klub seni sudah bubar sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Namun aku masih dikelas ini dengan wajah yang muram. Aku menunggu Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun adalah anggota andalan klub sepak bola sekolah. Dia adalah idola di sekolah ini, kebanyakan adalah siswa perempuan. Dia adalah striker yang handal. Beberapa kali aku melihat pertandingannya, dia sangat memukau penonton. Namun itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku, seorang pecundang.

Hubungan kami hanyalah teman dekat biasa. Naruto-kun sering mengantarku pulang. Alasannya adalah khawatir jika aku pulang sendiri. Kami saling menunggu saat pulang. Walau sampai petang pun, kami akan tetap menunggu.

Sore ini terasa sangat dingin. Cuaca dingin sore ini bukan karena musim dingin, tapi karena angin musim dingin yang tidak stabil. Pagi tadi aku lupa membawa syal. Maka dari itu, sepertinya aku mulai terserang flu. Aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa lembar tissue karena bersin-bersin terus. Kutatap langit dibalik bingkai jendela. Pan1danganku langsung tertuju pada langit oranye lembut tanpa penghalang kaca jendela.

'Apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa melukisnya?' batinku.

"Hinata-chan.."

Suara yang familiar bagiku. Mata lavenderku mulai mencari pemilik suara tadi. Namun aku tidak menangkap sosoknya. Mungkin hanya suara angin, pikirku.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang kutunggu sejak tadi muncul dari bawah jendela sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Hinata-chan!" Kemunculan sosok itu tentu membuatku terkejut. Namun aku takkan mungkin bisa marah atau kesal pada sosok ini.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hinata-chan," ucapnya lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum sesaat, lalu kembali merenungi keputusasaanku. Aku benar-benar terpuruk.

"Hinata-chan.."

Kutatap mata aquamarine milik Naruto-kun. "Lagi-lagi aku putus asa," ucapku lirih. Namun Naruto-kun tetap tersenyum. Seakan keputusasaanku hanyalah lelucon belaka.

"Hinata-chan, berjuanglah! Jangan menyerah. Aku mendukungmu!"

Ucapan Naruto-kun barusan membuatku sedikit baikan. "Iya."

Naruto-kun selalu mengatakannya setiap saat, dimana aku mulai menyerah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di hatiku saat Naruto-kun menyemangatiku dan mendukungku. Dan dia selalu membuat jantungku berdebar setiap melihatnya, memikirkannya, bahkan merasakannya.

Mungkinkah aku menyukai Naruto-kun?

.

Sejak hari itu, teknik melukisku mulai ada kemajuan menurut Kurenai-sensei. Namun permainan warna pada lukisanku masih belum ada perubahan. Masih kaku menurut Kurenai-sensei. Aku sangat senang, dan juga sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto-kun. Bagaimanapun, tanpa Naruto-kun aku tidak mungkin bisa bangkit dari keterpurukanku.

.

Sore ini aku kembali menunggu Naruto-kun. Musim dingin tahun ini terasa hangat setiap Naruto-kun berada didekatku. Aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Aku semakin giat berlatih melukis. Setiap hari Naruto-kun selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat membuatku terus tetap semangat dan berjuang.

"Hinata-chan!"

Dapat kulihat senyumannya walau jarak kami cukup jauh. Dia melambai padaku di lorong sekolah. Sedangkan aku masih berada di kelas klub seni. Sejak salju yang mulai menggunung di sekitas jendela kelasku, Naruto-kun hanya menungguku di lorong sekolah.

Aku membalas lambaiannya dan senyuman kecil. Aku segera memakai jas tebalku dan keluar dari kelas ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hinata-chan."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

Kami berjalan berdampingan. Sore ini Naruto-kun diam saja dalam perjalanan pulang. Tak biasanya Naruto-kun seperti ini. Biasanya Naruto-kun bercerita tentang kegiatannya selama latihan sepak bola atau pertandingannya yang aku lewatkan. Rasanya dingin sekali Naruto-kun hari ini. Aku merapatkan jas tebalku yang panjang. Kedua tanganku menggenggam di dalam saku jasku.

"Bagaimana lukisanmu hari ini, Hinata-chan? Apa gagal lagi?" Naruto-kun akhirnya berbicara. Aku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sering sekali putus asa. Andai aku sepertimu, Naruto-kun. Selalu bersemangat," keluhku. Naruto-kun malah tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hahaha. Jangan seperti itu, Hinata-chan. Bersyukurlah karena kau adalah Hinata." Naruto menunduk sejenak. Lalu mengadah kearah langit. Dia tersenyum. "Malah kita terbalik. Aku ingin sekali sepertimu. Selalu putus asa. Setidaknya kita masih bisa terus berharap."

Aku tertegun. Tak kusangka Naruto-kun berkata seperti itu. "Naruto-kun.."

"Manusia lebih tegar jika todak sempurna. Dia akan terus berusaha membuat dirinya sempurna. Tapi.. manusia sebenarnya sudah sempurna saat dia terpuruk dan berusaha bangkit kembali."

Naruto-kun merapat ketubuhku. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Jantungku tak kuasa menahan debaran kencang ini. Panas mulai menguasai wajahku.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto-kun berbunyi.

"Sebentar, Hinata-chan. Aku angkat telepon dulu." Naruto-kun berjalan beberapa kedepan. Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan, namun aku melihat raut wajah Naruto-kun berubah. Wajahnya kini pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?

Tak lama Naruto-kun kembali menghampiriku. "Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada urusan mendadak," pamitnya. Aku hanya mengiyakan. Dia mulai berlalu, namu sebelumnya syalnya melayang. Aku segera menangkap syalnya. Sepertinya Naruto-kun sengaja melakukan itu.

"Naruto-kun, syalmu.." Naruto-kun hanya tersenyum.

"Pakai saja dulu. Untuk mengelap ingusmu. Jangan sampai kau terkena flu ya, Hinata-chan!"

Aku terkejut. Wajahku benar-benar panas karena malu. Namun saat aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Syal Naruto-kun masih kugenggam erat dan ingusku tadi sudah kulap dengan sisi lengan jasku. Kuperhatikan syal Naruto-kun. Rajutannya masih rapi dan lembut. Aku baru sadar jika syal naruto-kun berwarna oranye. Namun bukan oranye warna dari krayon atau pensil warna. Cat air ataupun cat arcylic juga tak mampu menjelaskan warna oranye syal Naruto-kun. Warna syal oranye dengan gradasi putih, berpadu dengan warna biru yang agak gelap. Berpadu seperti warna sore hari dan petang.

.

"Permainan warna yang indah, Hinata. Warna langit terkesan saat senja menuju malam. Seakan langit sedang tersipu malu padamu. Pertahankan, Hinata," puji Kurenai-sensei. Aku sungguh sangat senang. Semua ini tentu saja berkat Naruto-kun.

"Terima kasih, Sensei!"

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika lukisanmu nanti dipajang di pameran seni bulan depan?" tawar Kurenai-sensei.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tidak menyangka Kurenai-sensei menawarkan sesuatu yang aku impikan selama ini. Tapi aku kurang yakin. Aku takut mengecewakan Kurenai-sensei.

"Yakinlah, Hinata. Pameran ini juga akan mengukur bagaimana hasil lukisanmu di mata orang banyak."

Entah mengapa, aku teringat Naruto-kun. Kutatap mata merah cerah Kurenai-sensei. Wajah cantiknya mulai meyakinkanku. Kurenai-sensei meyakinkanku dengan menceritakan beberapa kisah dari pelukis idolanya, seperti Vincent van Gogh.

"Baiklah, Sensei. Aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakanmu!"

.

Sore ini aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada Naruto-kun. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya.

Namun sudah pukul 6 petang, tapi Naruto-kun tidak datang juga. Biasanya paling lama Naruto-kun datang jam 5 sore.

Dimana Naruto-kun?

Apa dia ada halangan untuk menemuiku seperti biasa?

Setidaknya Naruto-kun memberitahuku dulu jika dia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Kuputuskan untuk mengecek Naruto-kun di lapangan sepak bola. Mungkin saja dia masih latihan disana.

.

Lapangan sepak bola sudah sepi. Hanya ada Iruka-sensei, pelatih sepak bola Naruto-kun. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Naruto?" ucap Iruka-sensei ragu.

"Iya. Apakah dia sudah pulang atau masih ada tugas yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Hari ini Naruto tidak masuk latihan klub. Tidak ada keterangan. Aku juga sudah menghubungi nomor ponselnya, namun tidak aktif," jawab Iruka-sensei. Aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Iruka-sensei. Tapi setidaknya beliau juga peduli pada Naruto-kun.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Aku permisi dulu," pamitku. Iruka-sensei menjawabnya dan tersenyum.

.

Sudah seminggu Naruto-kun tidak masuk. Nomor ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Semua itu membuatku khawatir pada Naruto-kun. Dan hari-hariku tanpa Naruto-kun terasa sangat hampa.

.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?"

Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat lukisanky untuk pameran blan depan sudah rusak. Seseorang sengaja merusaknya. Kain kanvasnya juga terrcabik-cabik. Kulihat Ino-san dan Sakura-san tertawa senang saat melihatku.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ino-san? Sakura-san?" tanyaku pada mereka. Sakura-san mendekat kearahku di ikuti Ino-san. Mereka berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "Itulah akibatnya jika dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Kami tahu, kau dan Naruto-kun selalu pulang bersama setiap hari. Gadis sepertimu itu tidak pantas dekat atau mencari perhatian Naruto-kun!" ucap Sakura-san.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, Hinata. Naruto-kun hanyalah mimpi bagimu. Kau seharusnya sadar akan kemampuanmu!" timpal Ino-san. Tubuhku bagai di pukul oleh palu godam yang besar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku sadar, air mataku mulai mengalir.

"A..apa yang kalian inginkan?" ucapku terisak. Sakura-san malah mendorongku ke pojok ruangan, sehingga tubuhku menghantam dinding yang ada dibelakangku. Dia menggenggam kuat lenganku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin akan berbekas nanti.

"Jauhi Naruto-kun! Kau akan sukses di klub seni ini."

.

Tuhan, apa aku salah mencintai seseorang?

Apa aku memang tak pantas berada dekat dengan Naruto-kun?

.

Sore di musim semi ini sangat indah. Aku masih berada di ruang klub seni, walau aku tahu Nauto-kun mungkin belum masuk sekolah lagi. Namun aku akan tetap menunggu seperti biasa, dan aku tahu yang akan datang hanyalah sepi.

"Hinata-chan.."

Suara itu. Lagi-lagi aku berhalusinasi akan suara itu, sosok itu. Namun kali ini suara itu lebih jernih dan jelas.

"Hinata-chan.."

Apa ini masih halusinasiku? Aku mencari sosok itu. Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan apakah sosok itu benar-benar ada.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun.."

Sesuatu mulai membuat hatiku panas. Rasa yang sebelumnya menggelitik mulai menjadi sakit. Seperti tersapu oleh duri-duri tajam. Pandanganku mulai berkunang karena air mata. Aku melihat sosok itu muncul dibalik pintu klub seni. Wajahnya kali ini pucat. Mengalhkan warna pucat kulitku.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa wajahmu muram lagi, Hinata-chan? Maaf, kemarin aku tidak datang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang cukup lama."

Naruto-kun mendekat kearahku. Saat ini kami saling berhadapan.

"Saat ini aku berpikir. Saat kau tidak ada disampingku pun aku berpikir. Aku berpikir untuk.. berhenti melukis," ucapku lirih. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah semangat dari Naruto-kun. Semangati aku lagi, Naruto-kun. Semangati aku seperti biasanya. Semangati aku saat aku terpuruk karena hampa tanpa dirimu.

"Apa kau putus asa lagi, Hinata-chan?" Pertanyaan Naruto-kun tidak perlu aku jawab. Dia pasti sudah tau jawabanku lewat raut wajahku kini yang kusut. Mata aquamarinenya mengatakan bahwa ada yang salah dalam diri Naruto-kun. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menyerah dan aku, kita berhenti menggapai bintang!"

Mataku terbelalak. Tak percaya Naruto-kun berkata seperti itu. "A.. apa yang terjadi, Na.. Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun menggenggam erat tanganku. "Aku sudah menyerah, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah lelah." Wajah Naruto-kun kini terlihat muram. "Kini mimpiku kuserahkan padamu. Percuma saja," ucapnya.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari klub sepak bola. Dan barusan saja aku menyerahkan suurat pengunduran diri dari sekolah," ucapnya tenang.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini? Mana Naruto-kun yang dulu? Yang selalu bersemangat. Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Naruto-kun!" Aku mulai terisak. "Apa pun yang terjadi, katakan padaku! Ucapkan kata-kata semangat itu lagi, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto-kun hanya diam. "Naruto-kun.." Tiba-tiba dia mendekap mulutku.

"Walaupun aku mengatakannya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Hinata? Tidak ada harapan lagi. Pada akhirnya pun aku tidak akan bisa menggapai impianku!"

Aku terdiam. Menatap mata aquamarinenya. Naruto-kun pun menatap mata lavenderku.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Kulihat air mata Naruto-kun sudah mengalir.

"Ketahuilah, Hinata. Semua cita-citaku hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Aku tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meraihnya. Nyawaku tidak akan cukup. Besok aku akan melakukan operasi pada ginjalku yang tunggal. Kemungkinan itu adalah operasiku yang terakhir, dan waktuku yang terakhir. Aku datang kemari ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, Hinata. Tolong jangan buat aku menyesal karena menemuimu."

"Naruto-kun.. kau.."

"Ya, aku sekarat, Hinata-chan."

.

Walaupun tersakiti, walaupun terhempas, walaupun begitu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku tidak ingin duduk kembali di depan kanvas putih.

Dan suatu saat nanti, aku tidak ingin melukiskannya lagi.

Warna senja itu..

.

Fin

.

A/N: Fanfic pertama Author. Oneshot pertama! Mohon Review-nya!


End file.
